3000 Miles
by schmackie
Summary: Based off a song by Valencia. Set when Maria was dating Dolph Ziggler. John Cena/Maria. Their friendship ended when she went to Smackdown and his life hasn't been the same, especially since the last time he saw her was when he confessed his love for her.


**A/N: So this is set when Maria was dating Dolph on Smackdown! I had started to write it then but then got stuck and am now stuck inside so I decided to finish because then I was unstuck. So here's 3000 Miles based off the song 3000 miles by Valencia. Great song by the way. Enjoy!**

John Cena was the spitting image of a broken man. He was in the fetal position on his bed clutching a pillow. He felt like crying but his current roommate and good friend would be curious. It was the anniversary of the 2008 supplemental draft, more specifically, it was the anniversary of when the woman he has loved secretly for years and his old best friend had moved to Smackdown. The conversation they had before she left was replaying in his head; her last words ringing in his ears, haunting him.

"_Maria! Wait!" He yelled for her as she was packing her things in Michelle McCool's car. Maryse, and Eve were waiting for her. She turned around hastily. _

"_Yeah John?" She asked in a rush. _

"_I need to talk to you." _

"_Well can you make it snappy John? They're waiting for me." _

"_Well…" _

"_What is it John?" He didn't know where to start. How could he tell her in five seconds everything that he wanted to. He started with the first thing that came to his mind. _

"_I love you." He said staring into her eyes. Maria looked down pinched her nose and then looked up at the night sky. John could've sworn he saw her eyes glistening with tears._

"_I guess its too late for that, now isn't it?" She said to him. Maria turned away from John as a tear strolled down her face. Maria hastily got into the car and sped off to her future._

_John stood there heartbroken and confused. She didn't say anything. He'd been hiding and denying his feelings for his best friend for years. And it seemed as if they're friendship, their memories together sped away as fast as the speed of light. John wanted to crumble to the ground and cry his heart out. But he had more dignity that that. So he settled for letting one tear escape and as he wiped it away, he went back inside putting on a charade that, little did he know, would stay with him until he got Maria back for good._

Of course Maria and John saw each other again at pay per views and as of recently, sometimes on Superstars. John tried talking to Maria, but he could only say a few words before she made up another excuse not to talk to him. He tried to convince Vince and Stephanie to bring back their storyline but they said it would be too difficult with them being on the different shows. If John and Maria were in another storyline, then that would force them to talk. John missed his best friend. He confided in Randy and told him the entire story. Telling someone didn't make his problems go away but it made them seem more real.

All of the pent up anger in his system helped him in the ring a bit. Since she left he had become champion but it hadn't mattered to him. They talked when he was champion but she hadn't congratulated him once. She hadn't said two words to him since he told his feelings for her. And now a year has passed and he hasn't gotten an ounce better. He misses her everyday. But you couldn't tell. Being an actor helped John hide his true feelings but that only went so far.

.:.

John was at home on his day off in his house in Florida. It was a Friday, which meant Smackdown which meant that he would get to watch Maria hopefully. She's been on with Dolph Ziggler a lot, an on-screen romance. He couldn't help but think if it was true. He remembered the rumors people had about him and Maria since she had first started. Their instant friendship and on-screen chemistry couldn't be denied. Their kiss was electrifying. To John, it was the best kiss he'd ever had. He didn't know how Maria felt about it. He made jokes about wanting to do it again, but she hadn't taken him seriously. But why would she anyway? They were just friends. She had no reason to think different.

John went through their last conversation.

"_Hi, Maria." John finally worked up the nerve to talk to her. It was three months after he had exposed himself and he had yet to hear from her._

"_John." Maria nodded in his direction. 'At least she acknowledged me.' John thought._

"_How've you been?"_

"_Alright."_

"_That's good."_

"_I have to go." And she was gone. While just three months before, they would've been hanging out, watching a movie, playing cards or just talking regularly. Neither would have thought they would be having an awkward conversation, let alone the first one in months._

_John went back to his locker room to sulk. _

Now she was onscreen kissing with Dolph Ziggler. The mere thought disgusted him. The orange man with platinum blonde hair was in the ring. As much as John hated to admit it, Dolph had skill which was a big deal since he was new. The camera flashed to Maria ring side, cheering him on. John turned off the television.

Though John was at his home in Florida, John felt Maria was with him even though she wasn't. She was three thousand miles away from him in California. She was five thousand miles away in his heart though. She wasn't his anymore. She was no one's. John also heard that she was considering getting back with Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. They had dated before and John was less than pleased. Maria ended it when she found Phil with Barbie, better known as Kelly Kelly. But of course she would go back to him.

John constantly wondered if she thought about him as much as he thought about her. _Probably not_, John reasoned. _I wonder if she thinks about me half as much. I wonder._

.:.

Two weeks had gone by and the next pay per view arrived. John knew Maria would be there. He needed to talk to her. He needed to explain. He rehearsed what he was going to say on his way to the arena, as he got ready for his promo, as he did his promo, as he warmed up for his match.

"_Maria, About what I said…" No! That's not good. "Maria, I still love…" Not that either._ John ran out of time to think about what he was going to say when he finally saw her walking down the hallway with Eve. _God she's beautiful,_ John thought. He walked up to her.

"Hi John!" Eve greeted.

John didn't answer. He just stared at Maria.

"John." Maria acknowledged him and tried to walk past.

"I need to talk to you." John didn't want to bead around the bush.

Maria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She turned to Eve, "I'll catch up with you later, okay."

"Okay. See ya." Eve waved skeptically as she disappeared around the corner.

Maria turned her attention to John. "What do you want, John?"

"I need to talk to you." John repeated.

"I know. You told me." Maria stared at him. He stared back without saying anything.

"Great talk." Maria said as she began to turn around and walk to where Eve had turned. John grabbed her wrist. Maria sighed.

"What, John? What could you possibly have to say."

John dropped his hand dejected. "I still love you."

Maria looked up to the ceiling and placed her hands on her hips. She looked down to the floor and let the tears fall. John wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked up at him and, for just a second, she looked deeply into his eyes. She blinked and swatted his hand away. She turned around and tried to escape.

"Wait, Maria." John called to her.

"John," Maria shook her head, "I did wait. I waited for almost four years to hear you say that. You never made a move. When someone would say something about the two of us, you acted as if you were disgusted. Now, that you're not with me everyday like you used to be. Now, after all that time, now you say you're in love with me." She turned towards him.

"I—" John started, but he was interrupted by Maria.

"Save it, John. I've heard you run your mouth constantly saying how we're just friends. Just save it. I don't want to hear what revelation you've had. I don't care. I've wasted so many years of my life on you, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to waste another second on you." Maria turned away. John stopped her. He grabbed her arms. He leant in and kissed her. Maria softened as his lips moved against hers, and for a second she found herself kissing back. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped kissing him back. She pulled her right arm loose and smacked him swiftly across his face. When his grip loosened she turned and ran away. John followed her. He got there soon enough to see the door of the Diva's locker room slam shut. He was about to knock when he overheard the girls talking.

"_Maria, are you okay?" A southern accent asked._

"_No," Maria answered, her voice cracking._

"_What happened?" Another voice, French, asked._

"_She was talking to John," Eve, John guessed._

"_What did he do?" The first voice asked._

"_He told me he still loved me."_

"_Girl, I hope you told him off. That boy has put you through too much." Eve told her._

"_I did."_

"_Then…?" The second voice asked._

"_Then he kissed me." Maria's voice softened._

"_What?" The three voices asked in unison._

_He heard movement and a stream of questions._

"_How was it?"_

"_I hope you smacked him. Did you smack him?"_

"_Did you like it?"_

"_What did you do?"_

_John's heart raced. He wanted to hear her response. He wanted to know what she thought._

"_It was…" Maria didn't know how to describe it, "Incredible. Everything I always imagined it would be. But I did smack him." Maria answered. Her voice sounded distant, thoughtful._

"_Good riddance." Eve congratulated her._

"_Was it like the first one?" The second voice asked her._

"_Waaaay better." Maria continued._

"_Girl, take your hand off of your lips. He's a no good son of a—" Eve was interrupted._

"_Wait." The first voice stopped her. John heard more movement and all of a sudden he was face to face with Michelle McCool._

"What do you want?" The southern diva asked him.

"I just want to talk to her." John defended himself.

"No." Maryse walked up behind Michelle. John looked in and Maria was sitting on a chair. The room was incredibly pink. There was a vanity with make-up strewn across it and a line of suitcases with clothes popping out. Eve was glaring at John and Maria looked at him expressionless. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Maria." John said as Maryse's manicured hand pushed him out the door.

Maria stood up and followed him out.

"What did you expect John? For me to say 'I love you too. Let's go off and makes lots and lots of babies?'"

"No."

"Then what? What did you want me to do? Because right now, you're expecting something of me that I just don't want to give in to."

"I just wanted you to know. I know it took me awhile to realize it but I do love you and I can't picture myself with anyone but you."

"Aww!" Maria and John looked over to see Maryse and Michelle watching them. Maria glared at them. They went back in the locker room and pressed their ears up against the door.

"John, I don't think my heart can take anymore."

"I won't let it."

Muffled awes were heard from behind the door followed by two smacks and two muffled 'ows!'

Maria ran her fingers through her hair. John was jumping for joy inside. She was considering it.

Maria turned around and frustration. She slammed her fists on the wall and rested her head against it. She turned back around.

"Just tell me why. Why now? Why not before? Just why?"

"I didn't realize what you meant to me before. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it." John told her as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tears streamed down her face. She rested her head against his chest. John ran his fingers through her hair. She snaked her arms around his waist and looked up at him. Her eyes studied his face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

"I'm debating on whether or not to forgive you."

"Can I do anything to sway your decision?"

"I'm not sure yet." John leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed and her eyes fluttered. He was intoxicating to her. Everything about him drew her in. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time Maria kissed back without hesitation. Her arms moved from his waist to his neck and she pulled him closer. They broke the kiss in need of oxygen.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"It's a hell yes." And she kissed him again.

**A/N: I've been waiting on writing this story for a while. Then I was snowed in and am stuck in my house for six days so I figured hey why not finish up some old one shots! So I did and here we are. Review!**


End file.
